


Violet Haze

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [6]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: They called it the Violet Haze - the warm fuzzy feeling that took over your senses while you blindly navigated the heart racing and pit that grew in your stomach as you realize that you're in love.Banita Week SFW Day 2 - Promises
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	Violet Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Okay maybe I am just soft 4 them, sue me 😗✌

They called it the  _ Violet Haze  _ \- the warm fuzzy feeling that took over your senses while you blindly navigated the heart racing and pit that grew in your stomach as you realize that you're in love. He didn’t believe it - it was just a funny thing that the people talked about, an urban legend or a myth that just was passed around school grounds like trade secrets of growing up. He never expected to find out that it was true after hearing his best friend say  _ Well, I like you  _ before chugging down an energy drink made his face warm and his breath to get caught in his throat. 

“Ah, Banri?” Itaru emerged from his room - dressed in his usual loungewear, the tiny ponytail settled on the toy of his head moved with each step like it’s own sentient being. At first, Banri would make fun of his outfit - the bright purple monster slippers and the yellow jacket was a disaster but it was distinctly  _ him _ but that was beside the point - he froze, starting at Itaru and hoping that the advice of “Don’t move and you won’t be seen” would work on him. Of course, he’d come out when Banri was trying to figure out why he’s been thinking of him non-stop, pacing the courtyard and trying to have the fresh air to clear his head; he had been ignoring him since he said that he liked him, especially after actively avoiding him when it could be helped, until he figured it out, “You’ve been ignoring my messages.”

He faked checking his phone - he knew that Itaru had been messaging him but he turned off his notifications because each buzz made his heart race and he was sure that he would have a heart attack if Itaru kept spamming him. 

“Oh, I was working on assignments so I turned my notifications off,” He lied easily and walked over to meet Itaru at his door, it was like his heart was a metal detector and Itaru was a pile of gold that was making it feel like it was going to burst out of his chest - alarm bells went off in his head, telling him that he didn’t know what he was feeling yet, “I was just gonna get some coffee.”

“I’ll come with you then,” Itaru closed his door and smiled, he must have been oblivious to how uncomfortable Banri looked - which was saying a lot about how unobservant he could be since Banri was shifting on his feet and he not making eye contact at all, “I want to know why you’re avoiding me.”

“I’m not” Banri paused - maybe Itaru was just silently stewing away with his observations of their brisk and awkward interactions since then, “I’m not avoiding you. I’m just busy with classes and shit.”

“You’re a talented actor but not a convincing liar when you’re not in character,” Itaru’s voice carried that bored tone he usually had when he was uninterested in the subject at hand. But his eyes were telling a different story, his pupils were dilated as if he was hopeful but sad at the same time. Like he was expecting good news, but the worst was more likely to come, “Stop analyzing me. I’m not going to let you say no, you’re off tomorrow so it’s fine if we stay up.”

“I guess,” Banri followed Itaru to the kitchen and watched as Itaru grabbed two cups from the cabinet, the pot of coffee still hot and full; one of the perks of the dorms was Tsuzuru’s caffeine addiction and all nights meant there was always fresh coffee brewing. He poured them both a cup, taking a deep breath as he set them on the dining table. 

“Can you get the cream from the fridge?” Itaru searched the cabinets for the sugar, finding it and sighing as he brought it over. Banri sat down, quietly making his coffee and not even looking up at Itaru as he sat down across from him. The silence was awkward and Itaru sighed dramatically again.

“If you’re not going say anything I guess I have to,” Itaru wasn’t good at talking about his feelings - he normally just pushed them to the side to deal with at a later point or just let himself forget them, but if Banri was going decided that he couldn’t speak he was just going to have to take the lead, “If you don’t like me back, I don’t care. I mean, I do but I’ve gotten screwed over before so I’m used to it. I don’t want you to feel weird with me because I need you to carry me when I need to level my characters.”

“It’s not that,” Banri mumbled as he took stirred his coffee - he didn’t know how to say it and he didn’t know if he wanted to. It was one thing saying “I like you” and being able to return to life, but Banri was feeling more of an “I love you and I don’t know how to handle these feelings” which he was sure that he would never be able to bounce back if that was too much for Itaru, “I do like you. A lot.”

“Then why aren’t you talking to me?”

“Because I feel like I’m gonna die?” Banri huffed as he held his head in hands - he felt pathetic but Itaru didn’t laugh at him as he expected. He wasn’t even exaggerating - his heart was always racing whenever he saw him or when he thought about him and knew that he was in too deep tat explaining it further would just make him vomit up ever dumb little emotion that he was feeling. He hated it.

“It happened to you too?” Itaru mumbled and Banri looked up, confused that at how Itaru was looking at him as if he grew a second head - but more confused about what he heard from him.  _ To you too. _

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean,” Itaru rolled his eyes, blushing as he drank his coffee, “Like the heart racing, the way that thinking about you has gotten me killed a few times because I can’t focus.”

“The violet haze,” Banri said without thinking, feeling stupid that he was saying it out loud. Itaru was older than him and what was said during Banri’s school years was probably not as universal as the feeling was but Itaru nodded.

“So that wasn’t just my school year thing,” Itaru laughed - the sound sending what Banri could only describe as sparks straight to his heart, “But yeah, it got too much and that’s why I told you I liked you. But then you stopped talking to me and I was sure I screwed up.”

“Do you love me?” Banri smirked - finding his rhythm now that he knew that Itaru was in the same place as his feelings wise. Violet Haze - the closest real-life equivalent to a soulmate AU that he could get since it was said that it only happens once in your life, usually with the person that you were destined to be with. He never knew anyone that actually experienced the haze in the first place so he couldn’t test the validity of that part, but he wasn’t upset that at prospect in the slightest. Itaru as his soulmate. He smiled as he lifted his coffee to his lips to hide it, he didn’t want to Itaru to ask why he was suddenly so giddy about it.

“I guess? I don’t know,” Itaru hid his face in his hands, the tips of his ears red, “I never felt so... much of this before. So I don’t know if what this is love or just me being emotionally confused. I like you and I think that it would be nice… to be a little more than just buddies, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Can you just promise me that when you do know you’ll tell me?” Banri asked and Itaru nodded, still not looking up from his hands. Banri smiled, putting a hand on Itaru’s arm - taking a deep breath as he tried to come up with right words that were too cheesy and would make Itaru feel like he was being forced into confessing, “I’ll wait for you, you don’t have to make up your mind right away. I can wait for when you’re ready. I’m sorry for pushing you away like that, I thought that I would be able to figure things out and then I could come back as if nothing happened.”

“Did you think that would work?” Itaru’s hands fell from his face, flat against the table as he raised a brow with a smile, he was amused with how Banri decided to hand it. He did just spring it on him out nowhere without thinking that Banri would overthink it that much since he was usually so cool and collected, “I thought you didn’t ever want to talk to me again and I thought I lost my best friend.”

“I know I’m an idiot,” Banri groaned, accepting the fact that emotions were something that made him act irrational because he didn’t exactly know what to do with them, “I just thought you wouldn’t notice.”

“I was going to say you’re not an idiot but did you think that I’m that oblivious that I would just not notice that suddenly you’re barely talking to me after all the time we spent together,” Itaru got up and put his cup in the sink, Banri following and putting the rest of the stuff away, “Come on, the event starts in 10 minutes and I’ve been collecting gear for you while you were gone. Also, promise me that you won’t do that to me again? Just talk to me, or text me if you can’t say it face to face.”

“Yeah, I promise that I won’t go ghost on you again,” Banri said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they walked back to his room - it was like he didn’t just did ditch him while he panicked about his feelings like a lovestruck teenager (even if that  _ was  _ what he is). There was enough hope that maybe Itaru was in love with him, possibly his soulmate if he was lucky - he promised to tell him if he knew it was love with him and that was enough to settle his nerves. He thought that Violet Haze was just a school time hoax, just he was happy to play out the myth if it was with his best friend - the pit in his stomach was still there, his heart was still racing but it wasn’t making him nervous anymore. He was hopeful - he was happy to wait for him to figure things out, Itaru did that for him and he promised after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [ My personal twt ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
